Vanoss and friends: Zoophobia Adventures Teaser
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: (PURELY MADE FOR FUN!) From the hit Web-comic 'Zoophobia' comes a brand new adventure! Join Vanoss, Delirious, Mini Ladd, Nogla, Wildcat, BasicallyIdoWrk, Lui, Moo and Terroriser as they enter the strange new world of Safe Haven and attend Zoo-Phoenix Academy, making both allies and enemies as they uncover the secrets of this world... and the unknown evils lurking in the shadows.


**_(A huge city is shown with the moon shining over it as we view in closer.)_**

 _"This city needs us…"_

 ** _(We shift to a dark forest where we see glowing, red eyes, coming from every dark corner.)_**

 _"Crime and villainy prey on the innocent."_

 _ **(We then shift to see a few various figures, all looking very dangerous. A man with black hair and yellow highlights, wearing a black suit working beside a three-eyed creature with a tommy gun. A red-haired woman with bat wings with a wolf with blood-red eyes, the both of them with fangs. A woman with white robes and huge angel wings, giving a peaceful look to her servant, a dragon hybrid wearing a green sweater vest and spectacles, green hair and eyes.)**_

 _"We may have the odds stacked against us… but that's never stopped us before."_

 _ **(We then see a figure suiting up, putting on black gauntlets with three blades on the sides of them, a black, armored suit with shoulder blade pads, black boots and a yellow utility belt… with a parachute attached?)**_

 _"Together, we will save this city and protect it with all our strength and resources."_

 _ **(We then zoom in on a very tall skyscraper and on top of it, we see a figure standing over the edge of the building.)**_

 _"Knowing that I have you by my side, I'm confident we will prevail."_

 _ **(The figure steps out before we see a yellow and black symbol embedded on the chest of his suit.)**_

 _ **(An Owl.)**_

 _"Safe Haven has another protector."_

 _ **(A light shined upon him, revealing him to be a man with the head of an owl, his yellow eyes shining down on the city)**_

"Villains beware… for I am vengeance!"

"I am the Knight!"

"I am Night Owl!"

 ** _(He struck an intimidating pose… before he stopped and stepped down and walked over to a young Chimera kid.)_**

"So how was that?" He asked with a smile on his beak.

"Not bad." Zill smirked, giving him a thumbs up. "You hit the right amount of timing, pacing and you used a great speech! And your tone was perfect!"

"Thanks!" The Owl-man smiled before he walked up to a hidden camera that recorded the entire thing. "Now all we need to do is edit this with a few sound effects, some character imagery with the Art Club drawing them, make them flawless and of course some awesome background music!"

"Sounds good to me!" Zill nodded before he rubbed the back of his head. "But, are you sure this should be used for the intro and you and the others Talent Show audition Vanoss?"

The Owl, now named Vanoss, smiled. "Well duh! Jackie said she wanted this years show to be better than the rest, right? Then me and the guys are gonna do our best to blow everyone's freaking minds away!"

 ** _(Based off the hit Web-Comic by Vivienne Medrano!)_**

 ** _(We see a group of nine people walking inside a hallway, confidence evident in their stature.)_**

 ** _(Get ready for some Steam Spoats!)_**

 ** _(We then see Vanoss, a man in a hockey mask and a blue jacket, a man with glasses and a black suit and a small monkey with a jacket run from a huge beast in the forest.)_**

"Mistakes were made on this day!" The man in the suit cried out as they ran.

 ** _(A new adventure everyday!)_**

"This bitch is crazy!" The man in the hockey mask screamed as he pushed back Venganza from biting him while a dark-skinned man with a purple shirt and sandals blocked a wolf with a broom.

"This went south real fast!" The other cried out.

 ** _(With gut-bursting laughter!)_**

"Okay, now what do you say when you call an Owl for dinner?" Vanoss said as he sweated from all the peer pressure and the various demons watching him. "Hoodini!"

"That's the same joke!" Crymini pointed out, ignoring the laughing Niffty who was trying and failing to contain herself.

"Nope! This time, it was dinner, not lunch."

…

…

"...Shoot him." Angel ordered with a bored look before many other demon gangsters pulled out their weapons and fired, making Vanoss run for the hills with the Hockey masked man.

"I told you they would suck!"

"SHUT UP DELIRIOUS!"

"Aw, is the show over?" Niffty whined.

 ** _(You'll be crapping yourself with excitement!)_**

"Alright, Mr. Nogla. We have to talk." Fabian sighed as he stared at the man wearing a green shirt and black hair, some of it done in a pony tail.

"About what?" Nogla asked with a curious look to the fox.

"About your… 'problem'."

"Whoa, if this about that 'raspberry push pop' incident, I swear, I'm over that and have learned my lesson!" He defended himself. "Nobody could look at me for a week without laughing or looking away! Wildcat even called me a bulldog!"

"Not that!" Fabian quickly stated before he pointed a paw at Nogla's trouser area. "I was talking about getting rid of those Adult diapers!"

 ** _(Nine gamers!)_**

"Now are two completely sure that you have no idea who raided the staffroom fridge?" Zechariah asked with a stern gaze to Spam and the small monkey.

"Yes sir, Mr. Zech!" Spam nodded with a smile before he turned to his friend. "Right Lui?"

"Yeah! We're good! Honest!" Lui added in, his high voice adding to the adorable look along with the puppydog eyes.

"...Very well." Zechariah just nodded before he left, not noticing the two giving each other fist-bumps and eating a piece of cake.

 ** _(A new school!)_**

"RUN!" A man in a with a pig head, wearing a white shirt with a pink tiger, screamed as he ran alongside Jack as they dashed across the hallways away from a huge swarm of wasps and bees. "How do you put up with this shit!?"

"You get used to it!" Jack answered as they ran faster, trying to get away from the buzzing menaces.

 ** _(Scares and mysteries galore!)_**

"Okay, Damian, I swear this is not safe okay!" The man in the suit tried to persuade the Devil's son from going any further into the dark cave.

"Will you stop bitching Mini Ladd?" Damian groaned as they continued further. "Nothing is gonna happen to u-"

 _ **(That was until a skeleton corpse fell to the ground making the two scream in high-pitched voices, Damian leaping into Mini's arms. Silence fell onto them.)**_

"...Or we can go back and make sure this never happened." Damian suggested.

"Good call." Mini agreed before they made a break for the entrance.

 ** _(And of course, EXPLOSIONS!)_**

"Lesson number 1 when you're with us." Vanoss explained to his fellow students before he and his friends turned around, facing away from an old car before it exploded. "COOL GUYS DON'T LOOK AT EXPLOSIONS!"

"Wait, wasn't that Ms. Cide's car?" Camilla asked.

…

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Mini Ladd screamed as they all bolted to the doors.

"YOU DAMN HOOLIGANS!" Ms. Cide yelled at their retreating forms.

 **Vanoss and Friends: Zoophobia Adventures!**

 **Coming soon to Deviantart and Fanfiction!**

 ** _(We the see Vanoss, H20 Delirious, Nogla, Mini Ladd, Wildcat, Lui, Moo, Basicallyidowrk, and Terroriser sitting in a yellow and green bus, with Wildcat at the wheel, speeding along a highway.)_**

"Doo do do do BANANA BUS MOTHER FUCKER!" Wildcat sang before pressing a button, huge jet engines appearing on the sides of the bus before it boosted away, the gamers cheering all the way!

 **A whole new world is awaiting!**


End file.
